


Remember Me

by MyHauntedLove



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Frustration, Secrets, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Vampires, Who even are you?, hidden past, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHauntedLove/pseuds/MyHauntedLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venturing off to a club one night you meet a man who is not like the others, after saving you from a drunk he ends up taking you home, a place you never expected.<br/>Inside that house your curiosity and confusion only grow as he tries to get you to remember... but remember what? Things feel so familiar but why? Who is this man?<br/>Benedict will do anything to get you to remember what lies locked away in your mind, absolutely anything...</p><p>Written for my friend TheBrideofDarkness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda pictured Benedict like Khan here! 
> 
> I hope you like it TheBrideofDarkness! Sorry it took so long! :D

"Great" you say to yourself, sighing as you lean against the bar, drink in hand, "Alone yet again" 

Your friends managed to get you to come out to one of the well known clubs on the other side of town, well, you call them friends but they're more like acquaintances, you've only known them for the span of a week at the most since you've only just moved here. 

It's absolutely heaving in the club, there are so many people; losing your friends in here was inevitable. It's not like they've made any effort to come find you, they're all drunk out of their minds. 

Looks like you're going to have to be the responsible one... again. 

You decide to give them a little more time before you actually go off to look for them properly.  
So you stay there at the bar, your almost empty drink now on the bar, your eyes flickering from one group of people to the next in the hope of the slight chance that you'd spot your friends dancing. 

A strange feeling takes over you, you're suddenly cold, a slight shiver runs down your spine making you feel strangely anxious. Your heart beat increases and your breathing gets heavier, a voice in your head is telling you to look over your shoulder. You're practically being pulled by some unknown force to look in that direction. You know now you're being watched...  
But you're in a club full of people, it's hard not to get stared at in a place like this... No. Someone is deliberately staring at you and you can feel it. 

You stop looking out at the crowd and take a glance over your shoulder. There's a man at the far end of the bar watching you, you find him instantly. Even though he's been caught looking at you he doesn't stop, his eyes just lock with yours. 

Do you know him? Have you met him somewhere before? 

From where you're standing you can see only a little of his face, the dim lights in the club don't help you at all. You can just make out are his sharp looking cheekbones, making his face look somewhat stronger and more defined.  
He's not smiling at you, he's just watching you as if he's searching for something in your face. 

You can't help but stare right back at him. You've never seen this man before, well, you don't often venture off to this side of town and you've never been in this particular club before... yet this man had an air of strangeness and familiarity that just seemed to hit you, and it hit you hard. 

After a moment or two his face expression changes as he regards you questioningly, his brows are brought together a little as he studies you more intently.  
You do not like this look. You feel a little anxious so you turn away from his stare. 

What was that all about? The way he was looking at you was different, in all the other clubs you've been to you just get stared at by perverted men who are only after one thing. This guy wasn't like that. Something was different, and by that look you knew something was wrong. 

Deciding you've waited long enough for your friends, you turn to go look for them properly but instead you walk right smack bang into someone behind you.  
You let out a gasp and back into the bar, you collide with the hard bar surface, hurting your back in the process. 

"Watch where you're-"

The man's voice stops when you look up at him. It's not the man from before. He seems to be the complete opposite. He's a significantly shorter man but he's still just a little taller than you, how annoying... 

"Hello there, little one" says the man, a pleased smile taking over his face. He reeks of alcohol even before he opens his mouth and, frankly, he looks at least ten years older than you, "Haven't you made an effort tonight..."

His eyes skim over your form, you're wearing your favourite blouse, black skinny jeans and heels. His comment makes you feel very self conscious. 

You've been approached by drunk guys in clubs before, you know how to handle this before he makes you feel more uncomfortable.  
You're about to tell this guy exactly where to go but you feel his hand on your back, just where a bruise is already beginning to form from the bang against the bar. It makes you gasp in pain, he seems to take it as meaning something else.

"Go on then," he says, smiling down at you, "What's your name?" 

You try to push him away from you as he leans in closer. Nobody seems to see what's happening let alone care for you.

"I-I, um..." the words just won't come out of your mouth as his hand flexes on your lower back. You squirm uncomfortably in his hold.

"Gone shy?" the man asks.

You try to pull away from him but you back into the bar again, the man moves closer to you, his breath is warm on your face and really makes you feel sick. 

"Could you please not-" 

"Oh, she talks" says the man, chuckling. It really is an awful sound. 

You can't take this anymore and try to push him away instead. The man ignores your attempts and instead he slips his hand down to grab your ass. 

"Get off of me, you perv!" you shout, you're about to slap him when your wrist is grabbed by another man's hand. You follow his arm and look up to see the man from before - the one across the bar. 

"She's with me. Come on, Rose" he says, rather abruptly. 

"You..." you trail off, looking at him...

Wait. Did he just call you Rose? 

Without so much as another word he pulls you from the drunk's grasp and leads you across the room to the other side of the club. You follow him, weaving in between people as you walk, looking over your shoulder to see the now angry and drunk man slurring insults at you both. 

You turn to your rescuer when you're at a safe distance to thank him but before you can say anything he grabs you by your waist and pulls you to him, confidently. 

"What the hell-"

You don't get to finish your sentence as his hands leave your waist to cradle your face. 

"Act casual" he murmurs. 

His eyes lock onto yours before he leans in and crashes his lips against yours, and god, his lips feel like heaven. The kiss is brief but hot and hard, it seems to ignite something inside you even though his lips feel unnaturally cold. He must've just been outside, it is pretty cold out there.

You're too in shock to respond when his lips leave yours. You didn't want the kiss to end. He stays close, his hands moving from your face to rest on your waist again. His touch is a lot more gentler than the drunk's. Meanwhile, your hands are frozen at your sides.

"That was casual?" you ask, looking up at him, a faint smile on your lips. 

He chuckles and the sound makes your heart skip a beat. 

You can see the man better now since you're so close. His hair is black and short, his face is somewhat defined by his cheekbones like you saw earlier. His eyes are beautiful, you're thankful you got the chance to be this close to him to see them properly. They're a mix of blue and green with little specs in them too, how could eyes so beautiful possibly exist?  
He has the nicest Cupid bow lips you've ever seen, and to think that those lips were on yours just a few moments ago is overwhelming. There's no doubting it, the guy is pretty hot. 

"That drunk is keeping his eye on you... or trying to" he murmurs, his voice quiet but you're close enough to hear him over the noise of the club, "Pretend you're with me and I'll get you out of here" 

You find yourself nodding in agreement. If there was any chance he would kiss you again you would take it. Your moral judgement would usually step in right about now but for some reason you're letting this stranger have his way. 

The man smiles and leans in to press his forehead against yours, you look up at him and see his eyes flicker from you to over your shoulder.

"Is he watching?" you ask, your voice quiet.

"No..." he says, he stops himself as the drunk looks your way, "Yes" 

Time to put on a show. 

You lean up and crash your lips to his, your hands moving to grab at his arms. The man responds to your forwardness with his own, his arms move to wrap around you as he kisses you back. He was a little surprised by your boldness but now that's faded away as the kiss gets a little more heated. 

No one seems to care about you two, you're just another couple getting off in the middle of the club. The drunk, however, witnesses your affectionate display and feels anger rise inside him.

You pull away from the kiss after you feel him suck on your bottom lip. You knew if you didn't stop now you wouldn't be able to bring yourself to stop later. 

This man is a complete stranger yet his cold lips feel scarily familiar against yours.  
He looks down at you, that searching look on his face again. You swear you see his eyes darken a little, like, literally. The colour of his irises changed... No. It's just the lights in the club, that's all. He's still watching you. 

"What...?" you ask, trailing off.

He realises then that your hands are on his arms and he grabs your wrists, a conflicted, strained look now crosses his features. 

"You-"

"Hey! You!" 

A slurred voice shouts interrupting the man's words. You both turn and see the drunk try to make his way over to you both.

"I wasn't finished with y-" 

Before he can finish you grab your rescuer's arm and run out of the club, pulling him along with you. The drunk's threats can be heard behind you but his voice fades away as you rush out. 

You didn't have to run very far to get out of the club but, boy, did you run fast. It was a surprise you didn't trip up in your heels and pull your new friend down with you. 

The cold air outside hits you instantly, your quick, short breaths come out as mist before you. You look up to see that the man's breath doesn't do the same, in fact you can't see it at all. Your breath is more obvious because you're probably just too hot, that's all. It was pretty stuffy in there and you had been in there for quite a while. 

The man looks down at where you're still holding onto his arm, you really hadn't noticed and quickly get embarrassed. 

"Sorry" you say, letting go of him and moving away from him a little.

He looks at you strangely, you can't tell if he's angry or curious, or both. Now that you're outside in the light of the street lamps you can see just how pale his skin is. 

"Don't worry about it, Rose" he says. 

You furrow your eyebrows at this, "Rose? That's not my name" you say, maybe he had you mixed up with someone else, like you presumed he had before. 

"Does it mean anything to you? That name? Anything at all?" he asks, coming a little closer to you. 

"No" you say, "It's a beautiful name but it's not my name" 

That searching look crosses his face again, like he's seen you before. He seems to blank out for a moment whilst staring at you. 

Who was this Rose? Someone he knew, obviously... Someone close to him?  
For some strange reason this hurts you... He already has someone. 

Why... Why does this hurt? 

"So, what is your name?" he asks. You tell him your name and he looks a little conflicted. It's like he doesn't believe you. Does he think you're lying to him? 

You clear your throat as you start to feel uncomfortable. 

"Th-Thank you for, y'know, all that back there..." you say, a little awkwardly, well, you do have the right to feel awkward, he did save you by snogging you, "I would've slapped that guy if you hadn't of stepped in" 

This amuses him and he smiles at you, when you smile back his own smile fades. 

A serious look overtakes him, "You shouldn't be alone like that" he says, his voice now stern, "What did you expect?" 

With that said he walks off, his brow furrowed, leaving you there. 

Well, that was rude... and weird. 

Your mind is a blur, how come he was nice before? His departing words weren't exactly the greatest... It was like he was holding himself back but from what? Who even is he? You didn't even get his name! 

Without thinking about it you quickly rush after him.

"Hey! Wait!" you shout, he doesn't turn around but he slows down, "I didn't get your name" you say as you near him. 

"Why do you want to know?" he asks, giving you a quick glance before looking forward again, carrying on with his walking. You continue to follow by his side. 

"You know mine" you say, "It's only fair that I know yours" 

The man smiles, his hands in his pockets. 

"I like to keep myself to myself, (y/n)..." he says. When he says your name he seems a little angry for a moment. Does he just not like your name or something? 

You react to his words with a disappointed sigh as you look away from him. The man watches your reaction, curiously. He smiles. 

"Benedict" he murmurs. 

"What?" you ask, stopping. 

"That's my name" he says, he doesn't stop, he just turns to look at you before carrying on down the path. 

You stand there bewildered at him, you smile to yourself, happy that he told you.  
You hurry on after him, eager to know more. He told you his name, what else will he tell you if you just ask? 

"What were you doing at that club?" you ask him, your own curiosity surprising you, "Were you out with friends?" 

"Were you?" Benedict asks, raising an eyebrow at you. 

You nod, "I was with my friends, we all came here from the other side of town but they..." you pause for a moment, you don't actually know where they've gone, "They all kinda went off" 

You only met this guy about half an hour ago, not even that, and you're telling him this kind of stuff? Your instincts should be telling you to stop, to go straight back to that club, find your friends and go home... But why do you want to stay with him? He could be anyone. 

"You?" you ask, trying to get him to talk some more. His deep voice seems to put you in a trance. 

"I was looking for someone" Benedict answers, looking away from you. 

"Did you find them?" you ask him, you look up at him to see he's now looking at you.

He takes what seems to be a moment too long staring at you before answering. 

"Yes" he murmurs, tearing his eyes away from yours. 

He's clenching his fists and he's biting his bottom lip, there's a battle of conflict in his empty heart but you don't see any of that. You're too focused on his eyes that just won't look at you. Why? 

All the time that Benedict's been talking to you he's been having an internal argument with himself. You really don't know who you're talking to, what danger you have put yourself in because he's not just anyone. He's the most dangerous guy you could have possibly been saved by. He needs you... What for? For the blood running through your veins. 

Benedict tries to keep his distance from you but you keep by his side as you walk with him. His eyes, though he's willing them not to, turn from their bluey green colour to a darker shade of orangey gold without your knowledge. 

"Have we-" you begin, clearing your throat, "Have we met before?" 

Benedict is a little taken back by your question and doesn't answer you. 

He doesn't even look at you whilst you wait for his answer, he doesn't want you to see his eyes. 

Realising he's not going to answer you, you try to push him.

"You look familiar" you say, "I feel like-"

"What do you do?" Benedict asks, interrupting you, trying to avoid your questions, he keeps his eyes on the path ahead of him. 

"What do I do?" you ask, "I'm a-"

"Writer" he interrupts you again, you look over at him a little shocked, his eyes catch yours just before he looks away. You don't see the change in his eyes. 

"Yeah..." you say, you're amazed he knows this, it takes over your fear of him. How does he know this?

"How did you know that?" you ask.

Benedict chuckles, "I guessed" he says, he pauses as you continue to walk slowly side by side, "What's it like being a writer?" 

"It's difficult... especially in a place like this" you say, letting out a sigh, "Inspiration is hard to come across, life becomes boring very easily if you let it. I let it once, it was really hard to shake off. Writing was my only means of setting myself free, I could live lives better than my own, it was only through them I got my voice back" 

He seems to be pleased with your answer, "You do have a voice, (y/n), a strong one, you have to keep using it. Don't let yourself fall when you've risen up so high" he says. 

Those words hit you like some sort of deja vu, you've been told that before, you're sure of it. Who told you that? And when? 

"What is it?" Benedict asks, suddenly stopping. You stop too when he looks at you intently, his eyes their original colour. 

"I just... I just feel like I've been told that before..." you say, "We must have met before" 

"Maybe" Benedict murmurs, he carries on walking again and so you go on after him. 

You look up at him then.  
Maybe? What on earth is that supposed to mean?  
And why the hell are you still following him? You know you should really get back to the club but something's stopping you, there's something nagging you deep inside you telling you to stay by his side. 

"Are you planning to follow me home, Rose?" Benedict asks. 

When he asks you this you swear you see... his teeth, they... fangs? No, no, you've got to be seeing things, and hey! He called you Rose again! 

Your brow furrows at this, "Rose? Benedict, why do you keep calling me that?" you ask, you stop at this point, demanding his attention but Benedict carries on walking slowly. 

He ignores your question, he stops a few steps away from you and pauses, as if he's making up his mind about something.

"You say your life is boring," he says, turning to face you as you can only wait for him to carry on, "Want to see something inspirational for a change?" 

"What do you mean?" you ask, your earlier suspicion of fangs dismissed. Stupid idea...

"My home isn't what you would expect on this side of town" he says, his eyes look down at the floor before they flicker back up to yours in a way that's actually quite seductive, "It may just be what you're looking for" 

His home? He wants to take you to his home?

For some reason unknown to you, you say yes, you'll go. It's almost as if you aren't saying the words at all, they just come out of your mouth as if someone else is saying them. This frightens you but peaks your curiosity. You'll learn more about him if you go with him, and you want to know more. You can't just forget this whole event and go home now. You're in too deep... But curiosity killed the cat, are you getting too close? 

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god" you manage to say as you approach Benedict's home. He's led you further on down the street right till the end of it, where through some trees an impressive looking mansion can be seen, lit up by the moonlight. You stand there in awe of it's size, it's so old fashioned too. It really is a thing of substantial beauty... Wait. Have you been here before?

Benedict interrupts your thoughts when you feel his hand on you lower back, he's cold, it sends a shiver up your spine. It would bring you comfort if it were not resting right on your bruise from earlier on. 

Benedict notices your discomfort, "What is it?" he asks, moving his hand up your back slightly, soothingly, as he stands in front of you.

The action makes you bite your lip, his hand on you feels so good, it reminds you of when you were acting 'casual' with him. 

"It's nothing" you say, trying to give him a reassuring smile but by the look on his face it's not reassuring at all, "Okay... I bumped into that drunk and bashed my back against the bar" 

"Are you alright?" he asks, concerned.

"I'm fine" you say, as his hand slowly moves back down, "J-Just some slight bruising I assume" 

"I should have come to you sooner, before this happened" Benedict murmurs, in thought as his hand slowly rubs your back, "I just had to be certain... And yet my mind is still not at ease" 

"Certain of what?" you ask, his eyes flicker up to meet yours, there's something he's not telling you, "Benedict?" 

Benedict's lips part as he tries to speak but he quickly closes his mouth again, swallowing as his throat goes dry. 

"Come on" he says, taking a step away and letting his hand slip from your back. 

You feel at a loss for a moment before he holds out his hand for you to take, you look up at him and smile before taking his hand. He meets your smile with his own but it fades as he continues to lead you to his home. 

Your hand feels so familiar in his, he holds it tighter in his grasp. It's warmth holds such a strong contrast to the cold feeling of his own hand. 

Why is he so cold? You had to admit it was a little chilly out here but even your hands weren't as cold as his. No, his hands were different. They weren't just cold, it was as if they had never been warm in the first place. 

How could that be possible? 

"Ready?" Benedict asks you, pulling you from your thoughts. 

You're both now standing at the wooden double doors to his home, the doors are way taller than you and the wood that they're made up of has been carved into such beautiful patterns. They look so old and yet they're so well preserved. 

You nod, "Yes" you say. 

Benedict smiles and reluctantly lets go of your hand to open the door. He lets you in first and you slowly wander in, you freeze a few steps in - utterly gobsmacked. 

The front door opens to a huge front hall, stairs that lead up further into the house are a few steps in front of you, they split off to the left and right, perhaps to different wings of the house - it's so huge, you guessed it would most definitely have a left and right wing.  
There are two doors on your right and two doors on your left, fairly spaced out from one another. Then there are doors at the top of the stairs just before they branch off left and right. You guess that these double doors could lead to another hall. 

You are speechless, standing there in awe at the size and beauty of the place. The door shuts behind you making you jump and turn around quickly, almost falling forward. You end up bumping into Benedict, accidentally brushing yourself against him in the process. 

You feel heat rising to your cheeks as you blush furiously at the awkward situation, you swear you hear his breath hitch a little, he looks down at you and you turn away, not wanting him to see the blush in your cheeks. 

Taking a few more steps forward into Benedict's home you clear your throat, "It's beautiful, Benedict" you say... and oddly familiar... Nah. You're just... confused. 

He smiles and you hear footsteps behind you, coming closer to you. 

"You think?" he asks.

"Hm Hm" you hum, "It's so old fashioned, I didn't know places like this existed anymore. I bet it has such a great history..." 

You trail off walking up to the banister of the stairs and running your hand over the wood, it's been carved into such beautiful intricate patterns that also adorn the walls around you. It probably goes all throughout the house too.

Benedict's eyes flicker up to you at your words. What a history this house had...

He pulls himself together and walks to the banister opposite you. 

"How long have you owned it?" you ask, curious.

"Since the day it was built" Benedict answers.

"So it's been in the family a while then?" you ask, looking up at him, his eyes catch yours and instead of answering he just stares at you. 

There's some questions he just doesn't answer. Your confusion rises above your growing fear of him, what has he got to hide? Is it because you're a writer? Does he think you're going to go report something? You begin to fear your own curiosity. Where has it led you? 

Benedict interrupts your thoughts as he tears his eyes from yours for a moment, coming closer to you.

"Is this inspirational enough?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. 

You smile at him, finding him amusing and say, "It's more than enough" 

"I expect to be mentioned in your next book" he says.

This makes you laugh and you turn away from him to hide your face. 

"Rose, you do not need to hide your smile from me" Benedict says, his voice lowering just a little as he approaches you. 

This tone of voice sends a shiver down your spine, it makes you overlook the fact that he called you Rose again. You turn to face him and find that he's closer than you thought, his eyes are on your lips, it's only then that you notice you're biting your lip. You let it slide from out your teeth and swallow nervously as his eyes flicker back up to yours. 

You back up to the banister as Benedict comes closer. The past pain from your bruise forgotten. There's a hungry look in his eyes that slowly unfurls something deep inside you, you don't know if it's fear you're feeling or pleasure. 

Your heart beat increases, it's thumping in your chest and echoing in your ears. You feel hot under his gaze, your breathing increases causing your breaths to be quick and short.  
Benedict chuckles darkly, now standing right in front of you. 

"Are you scared?" he asks, his face just above yours.

"Not of you" you say, your voice coming out in a whisper. You don't quite believe your own words as his nose touches yours. 

"Liar" he murmurs before leaning in just that little bit more to join your lips with his own in a soft kiss. 

Your eyes flutter shut, not able to keep them open as Benedict deepens the kiss, his hands moving to hold you. One hand cradling your jaw, the other on the banister next to you, his body pinning you against it. 

You find that you actually have use of your arms in your state of shock, so you move your hands to grab at his shirt. The second you touch him he pulls away from you, his lips parting from yours. You have to stop yourself from whining when he does so. 

"So receptive..." he murmurs, grabbing your wrists and lowering them to your sides, "So eager... My dear, your lips are so full, so tempting..." 

You almost melt at his words. He nuzzles his nose against yours affectionately and brushes his lips against your own. 

"Tell me, darling, do you remember?" he whispers, trying to control himself. 

You're suddenly confused in your hazy state.

"Remember what?" you ask, expecting him to kiss you again but he stops himself. 

He pulls back a little, you see sadness in his eyes as his hands fall from your wrists. He retreats back into his distant state. 

You feel at a loss, did you do something wrong? 

"No matter" he says after a moment, "Come with me, I want you to see something" 

He holds out his hand and you take it, confused by everything but comforted by his large hand squeezing yours, his fingers linking with yours naturally. 

He leads you up the stairs and through the door at the top of them, it leads to a huge hall, it looks like somewhere you'd throw a ball or something, it's that big. It's beautiful, uncorrupted by modern ways, it's so old fashioned and seems to be unused. You swear you could hear something but you dismiss it as your footsteps echo around the hall. 

You don't stop there as he takes you through another double door at the end of the hall, it's made from glass and leads out to a balcony where there are stairs leading down into a monumental garden. There are trees everywhere, it's the only green place you've seen on this side of town. It's odd to see such nature hiding under the cover of such an old house. There's no sign of any flowers or anything back here except for a few roses scattered everywhere, clinging to life somehow. Surely with a garden this size you'd need people to take care of it... though it looks like no one else is here. 

"Does anyone else live here, Benedict?" you ask as he takes you deeper into the garden, it can't just be him, right? 

"No" he says, "It's just me" 

"Just you? In this house? Alone?" you ask. 

This makes Benedict stop walking, he stops you from going on by keeping tight hold of your hand and pulling you back to him. 

"It's like a burden, (y/n), having to live here in this place and not being able to share it" he murmurs, his eyes roaming over the trees surrounding you. 

"Why are you sharing it with me?" you ask, you don't even register what words have passed your lips until his eyes quickly glance at yours. 

Your question catches him off guard and he doesn't know how to respond, he lets your hand fall from his.  
The silence between you saddens you, you move away from him and wander a little more into the garden down one of the paths. 

It's almost like you know exactly where you're going within this garden... How? Well, it is a garden, like any other garden, it can't be that hard to work out, it's easy... Is that because you've been here before? 

Benedict watches you intently, he wants to speak but finds he can't... not yet anyway. He slowly follows you, his eyes skimming over your form as you stop by some white roses. You raise your hand to feel the soft, delicate petals of one of the bigger roses slip through your fingers.

"They're beautiful..." you murmur, more to yourself than to Benedict who's now standing beside you. You're both looking down at the roses.

"You always loved the ro-" Benedict stops and freezes, realising what he just said and what he was about to say. 

An unnerving feeling washes over you, sending a shiver down your spine. 

Your head is spinning. 

"What?" you ask him, it seems to be the only word you can say in your confusion.

"Nothing" he says, dismissively. 

"Benedict-"

"It's nothing" he says, his voice sterner and louder than before. 

This makes you angry, why can't he just answer your questions? He's always avoiding them. 

Well, you've had enough. 

You turn yourself to look at him, he won't look back at you so you move closer to stand right in front of him. Your chests are almost touching; you are that close. He has no choice but to look at you. 

"Why do you keep calling me Rose?" you ask, his eyes widen but you continue, "Why does this place seem so familiar? Why did you bring me here? Why do I trust you when I only met you a few hours ago? Why are you sharing all this with me? Why me?" you pause, your heart racing from your confrontation, "Who are you?" 

Benedict doesn't speak for a moment, neither of you do. 

His eyes fall from yours, you stay standing demandingly in front of him. You are not going to back down from this. You want answers from this guy, he's mysterious one moment then affectionate, well, demandingly affectionate the next. He's a total stranger. Why have you allowed yourself to fall for all of this? For him?

"Why do you want to know who I am?" he asks, his voice serious but still a murmur. 

Your angry mood interests him, now his eyes won't leave yours and your throat goes dry. 

"You intrigue me" you say, your voice quiet, "A lot" 

Benedict smiles, almost as if he's won. What he's won you have no idea. 

He moves closer, you feel his large hand rest on your waist, squeezing slightly. Your lips part as he leans in, his nose just touching yours. His other hand caresses your cheek, your eyes close momentarily, Benedict smiles at this. 

"And you intrigue me..." he chuckles, "A lot" 

You open your eyes and see his eyes on your lips before they flicker up to your own. You feel yourself melt in his hold at the sight of his dilated pupils. 

He brushes his lips against yours and your heart skips a beat. Benedict feels you shudder in his arms and he lets out the slightest groan.

"You don't want to know me..." he murmurs, his lust rising, "You really don't" 

"From what little time I've known you I can say you're a good man..." you whisper, "What could be so bad...?" 

As you say this you slide your hands up his chest, wanting to slide your arms round his neck to bring yourself closer to him. As soon as you do this Benedict lets go of you to grab your wrists instead. His eyes lock onto yours, desire hidden behind them. It takes the breath right out of you but your curiosity remains intact.

"Who are you?" you ask him again. 

Benedict squeezes your wrists which he's still holding in between you both. You flex your hands in his tight grasp. You're not scared, you're just confused and curious. The fact that you're not scared of him even at this point unnerves you. 

"You don't remember me..." Benedict murmurs, "You don't..." 

He pulls you closer a little angrily by your wrists, his nose touches yours again.  
Your lips touch ever so slightly, not kissing, just touching. 

"Make me remember" you whisper. 

His eyes flicker up to yours and you swear they've changed, a deep orange colour has taken over his once bluey green irises as he seems to lose it. 

He lets go of your wrists and crashes his lips into yours, he kisses you passionately, intimately, hard. He wraps his arms around you, one hand on the back of your head, the other on your back pulling you into his kiss. He sucks on your bottom lip, pulling it between his lips. You feel the tips of his teeth touch your lip, your senses are hazy under his kisses so when two sharp points of teeth graze your lip they go unnoticed. 

He's rough, his lips set your body on fire and you don't know what else to do but kiss him back. Your hands go to his hair, you ache to run your fingers through it and tug. As soon as you even get close Benedict tears his lips from yours and pulls away from you entirely.  
It's obvious he doesn't like to be touched, though he doesn't mind doing a lot of touching himself. You can feel the loss of his hands on you. 

You're both breathing heavily, your heart is racing, you don't want to admit it but, god, you want him. You want him more than you've ever wanted anyone. He's so frustrating. You cannot help but wonder... what more can he do? 

Benedict offers you his hand, both of you panting, lost in your desires. 

"Come" he says. 

His voice is lower, richer, it makes you squirm in his gaze. 

You take his hand with no hesitation and he leads you back through the garden and back into the house. You follow him as he takes you through the grand hall and up some stairs, this house is like a maze. He leads you to one of the rooms. One of the bedrooms. Your heart skips a beat. 

Benedict lets you in first and as soon as you've passed him, he slams the door shut and pushes you up against it, attacking his lips with yours. You try to touch him again, aching to feel him. Benedict lets out what you can only describe as a growl before he grabs your wrists and pins them up above your head on the door. His grip on your wrists should hurt but it only registers as pleasure in your lust-filled mind.  
His other hand grabs your thigh, squeezing. His touch sends a delicious bolt of pleasure through your entire body. You whimper as he pushes his body against yours, you arch your back, he groans as he feels your body react to him.

"Yes..." Benedict moans, pulling his lips from yours to kiss down your jaw, you moan, "Yes... my darling girl..." 

Oh god, you can't take this much longer! 

He trails hot wet kisses down to your neck, you rest your head back against the door, struggling to keep yourself together under his lips.

"Fuck..." Benedict groans. 

The battle inside him is growing and he's currently losing as his lips pause at your pulse point. He stares at the soft skin of your neck, hunger rising deep within him. He's so close to you now. 

The man inside him wants to kiss you but the monster inside him wants to bite you. 

You have no idea of his conflict as you pant, his hips are pinning yours to the door and you can feel something hard press against you. You try to buck your hips forward, in need of some friction. This seems to break Benedict out of his trance and he smirks, his arousal only growing.

"Patience, my dear..." he purrs in your ear. 

Patience? You don't have patience. You don't want patience. You want him and he seems to know it, so he pulls away, letting your wrists go but keeping hold of one of your hands.  
He backs up to stand at the bottom of the bed, he pulls you along with him to stand in front of him.

"Patience was never one of my strong points" you say, breathless. 

Benedict smiles, bringing you closer to him. 

"Test yourself, love" he murmurs. 

He glances at the bed and his face falls a little as he trails his eyes back to yours.

"You don't know how much you test me..." he murmurs, he's about to kiss you but stops himself. You look at him, confused at the sudden change in him. 

You take a glance at the bed to see a dress laid out on it, you don't get a good look at it as Benedict speaks, stealing your attention away from it. 

"Put on the dress" he instructs, you're about to argue in your confusion but Benedict takes your face in his hands and presses a brief kiss to your lips, "And remember me, Rose" 

He pulls away from you entirely, leaving you in the room in your confusion and your lust as he shuts the door behind him. 

"The hell...?" you manage to say as you stand there in a state of shock. 

You turn to the bed, your eyes studying the dress before you. It really is beautiful, you do have to say... You look down at yourself in your black skinny jeans, your favourite blouse and heels. Will that dress fit you? 

Wait, why are you even thinking about this? Why does he want you to put on this dress? Who's is it?

As you look down at it and the white fabric slips through your fingers you feel unnerved, it's... familiar, too familiar... No. No, you've never seen a dress like this before... So why does it feel like it's yours? 

To avoid wasting time by arguing with yourself, you give up and take off your clothes. You slip into the dress and it fits perfectly, like it's been tailored to your figure. You take a look at yourself in the huge mirror in the room.  
Damn. You have to admit it compliments your body greatly. It's totally your style too, kinda old fashioned, making it's beauty undeniable. You don't think you've ever looked so pretty before. 

Your hair seems to be getting in the way a little bit so you tie it up in a bun with the bobble you had on your wrist. When you look in the mirror again your smile fades and your head starts to hurt. 

You've seen yourself like this before... but when? Memories appear as blurry images in your mind and you can't make much sense of them. This dress was made for you, you danced night after night in this dress, living your life as if there was no end. So, you danced... Who did you dance with? Benedict. Of that you're certain. You remember that but you can't remember everything as your memories fade leaving you in an even deeper confusion than before. These memories do not feel like they're from your past, they feel like their from another life entirely. How can that be? 

You really don't like feeling this unnerved so you decide to go out and look for Benedict. You manage to find your way back to the grand hall quite easily. It's beauty stops you in your tracks, you're now able to appreciate it all the more now you've been left to yourself. 

Whilst you're standing their gawping at the place, Benedict enters the hall. You turn at the sound of his footsteps to see his eyes looking you up and down admiringly. 

His eyes set something off in you, your heart beat increases dramatically and you can't stop looking at his lips, the ones that were kissing you so roughly before.  
You let him approach you. 

"That dress only adds to your beauty" he says, your cheeks redden at his words and at the fact that you can't help imagining him pushing you up against a wall again...

"It's amazing" you manage to say, trying to dismiss his compliment.

Benedict takes both of your hands in his and places one on his shoulder, the other he keeps a hold of whilst his free hand rests comfortably on your waist. No way.

"Do not doubt yourself" Benedict says when he notices the anxious look on your face. 

He smiles at you and you smile back at him, reassured. He starts to lead you in a dance around the room. The dance is slow and the pace calms you down, you never knew you could dance like this. 

Within the blink of an eye it's as if you've been transported into another world. All around you people are dancing in couples just like Benedict and yourself, familiar faces surround you, music is playing, the whole place that was once so old and cold was now lit up and alive. 

"Do you remember now, darling?" Benedict asks, bringing your attention back to him. 

The memories are there, you can feel them, but they're still just out of your reach and you're so confused. What are supposed to remember? What is this? 

Benedict can see the conflict in your face and whisks you off into another dance, not wanting to push you too far but you feel like you passed that line a long time ago. A few dances later and you're in his arms, he's holding you close as you both dance slowly with each other.

You take a chance and slide your arms up to wrap around his neck, this time your touch is not met with resistance, he only nuzzles your head affectionately, letting out a sigh as he finally gives in to your touch. 

"Tell me who you are" you say, all of your attention on him, so much so that you haven't even noticed that all of the people have gone, the music has stopped, the lights have died down, leaving the two of you alone. 

"I have already told you" says Benedict, looking down at you.

"No" you say, "Tell me who you really are" 

He's different, you know he is. 

The cold pale skin, the breath that doesn't show even in the coldest of temperatures, his home which is centuries old and has been in his possession since the day it was built. His eyes, how they change, they darken, you've seen it, they change colour.  
You weren't seeing things when you spotted the points of fangs in his mouth, for gods sake, you could feel them graze your lip when he kissed you! And he knows you, he knows things about you, things you don't know, you can't remember... And you're scared, you're so scared of the memories... Something bad happened and you can't remember. So, who is he? What the hell is going on? 

"I don't understand-" 

"What are you?" you blurt out surprisingly calmly in your situation. Like you've said, he doesn't scare you, the memories do.

"Tell me what you think I am" Benedict says, his eyes on yours.

"They don't exist" you say. 

"What don't?" he asks.

"Vampires" you say, even with all this evidence in your head you still find your assumption a little stupid. 

Benedict bites his lip at your answer and looks away from you for a moment. Your eyes immediately widen. 

He truly is a vampire... He's not denying it! But they don't exist, right? This couldn't be possible. The fear of actually encountering a vampire, something that had only been a monstrous legend to you until now, didn't seem to rise in you. You strangely feel safe with Benedict and yet you really don't know why. If he truly is a vampire why hasn't he killed you already? That's what they do, right? 

"You mean to kill me?" you ask, his eyes shoot back to yours, "Is that why you brought me here?" 

"No" he says, his hands on your waist bringing you closer to him, "I could never do that to you, not you, my love" 

"But you are a vampire, right?" you ask. 

"Believe it or not, not all vampires are complete savages" he says. 

You shake your head at this, laughing a little at his words. Benedict smiles down at you. 

This was insane. You are dancing with a vampire, a strikingly hot vampire, that somehow you already know but can't remember. You must be dreaming... no, this was real, you really weren't seeing things. 

It's just then that you realise you're alone again. 

"Benedict... I..." you stutter, trying to get a hang of things, he looks at you, hopeful, "I-I'm sorry... I can't remember... I can't remember you" 

All of this isn't enough. You've accepted there are things you need to remember but what they are you just don't know.

Benedict leans in a little more, brushing his nose against yours, his lips are so close. Your eyes slowly close at the contact, he can feel your heart beat rapidly against his chest. 

"You will remember me" he murmurs, you open your eyes and look up at him. 

You witness his eyes change just before he kisses you softly, his lips barely touching yours, he's teasing you, making you move closer. He infuriates you. 

His kiss deepens when you respond, his arms tightening around you, pulling your body against his. You can't help but moan into his mouth when he sucks on your bottom lip again, reaching up to undo your hair to let it fall across your shoulders. 

"B-Benedict..." you moan.

Benedict groans back his response before taking your arms from around his neck off of him, he then grabs your wrist and pulls you out of the hall with a sense of urgency. He pulls you down a corridor and throws open a door to another bedroom, one that seems to be his. The thought makes you weak at the knees. The moonlight intruding through the large windows is the only light in the room, it illuminates the two of you. 

Before you can think, Benedict picks you up and throws you down on the bed. You look up at him to see him staring hungrily down at you. Oh god, he wants you, you can see it in his eyes. 

Benedict drops to his knees on the bed, he crawls up to you. You feel your body react to him, your nerves are on edge as you fully realise what's going to happen. He crawls up between your legs to hover over you, bunching up your dress at your hips. Your breaths are heavy as he leans down to press hot wet kisses to your neck. He sucks on your skin, making you moan loudly, lolling your head back in pleasure. You know where this is going and the thought sends a shiver down your spine.

You keep your hands by your sides, afraid he won't like you touching him. Benedict notices this and nips your collarbone. 

"Touch me..." he groans, one of his hands supporting him as he towers above you, the other hand slides up your thigh. 

You end up sliding your hands up his chest, grabbing his shirt roughly and pulling at it, causing it to strain against him. Benedict presses his body against yours, letting you feel how much he wants you. His obvious erection is pressing hard against you, he's aching to be inside you. You can feel yourself throb impatiently for him. 

You've never felt this kind of need before, the need for him, it's new. Sure, you've been attracted to others in the past but you've never experienced this kind of feeling for anyone ever... maybe because you've never actually slept with anyone before. He awakens something deep inside you no other man ever could. 

"Benedict... Please..." you whimper as the tips of his fingers taunt you by sliding down your inner thigh. You don't think you've ever sounded so desperate. 

"By the end of tonight you will remember me, my love, oh..." he groans, feeling you squirm beneath him, "You won't ever forget"

You wrap your arms around his neck to pull him into your kiss, hooking a leg over his hip as his fingers graze across your damp knickers. Benedict kisses you back rougher than before as he cups you through the fabric of your underwear, applying pressure ever so slightly. You break the kiss to gasp. 

"Ah! Benedict!" you moan, not able to keep your eyes open as he slips his hand in your knickers to tease you further, he finds and circles your clit making you arch yourself into his touch. 

"You make such dirty cries, darling" Benedict purrs, nipping your ear lobe, "So wet for me already... You like my fingers caressing you like this, don't you?" 

You nod, unable to speak as he adds just a little bit more pressure to you. 

"Hmm, yes... Such a good girl..." he groans, feeling his trousers become a little too tight for his throbbing manhood, "What happens when I tease your entrance?" 

He slides his fingers from your clit and instead slips one slowly into you, you cry out and buck your hips, greedily. He adds another finger and it has you writhing beneath him. 

Damn! His fingers are so long! 

"You are so wet and warm, oh, how you stretch to let my fingers slide into you..." Benedict groans, pressing his lips to just below your ear, a sensitive spot for you, "Yes, yes, moan just like that, you don't know just how much I want to fuck you right now, darling, my cock is aching for you" 

You dig your nails into the skin of Benedict's back as his dirty words only make you wetter, if he carries on this torture he's going to make you come right now. 

"B-Ben-" 

He cuts you off by kissing you passionately, he nips at your bottom lip, desperate for entrance. You part your lips for him and as he slips his tongue into your mouth he presses the pad of his thumb against your clit, that combined with his fingers pumping in and out of you pushes you over the edge. Benedict breaks the kiss when he feels you clench around his fingers, he wants to hear you.  
As this coil of shameless pleasure unravels inside you, you moan Benedict's name, then your moans turn into whimpers as you come down from your high. 

Benedict can't take it anymore, your moans and sighs are too much for him. He needs you. 

You open your eyes whilst you're recovering from this intense orgasm and see that Benedict has moved from you to stand at the foot of the bed. He takes some of his clothes off but when his eyes meet yours he's on you again. He hovers over you, now only in his trousers. You marvel at his naked chest, reaching out to touch him. When you do Benedict sighs, moving to lie in between your thighs again. You trace round one of his nipples to see what kind of reaction you get. 

"F-Fuck" he growls, letting his head hang in pleasure as you flick your finger over his nipple. Benedict grinds his arousal against you, desperate for friction. 

You bite your lip when he does so, your hands moving to pull him closer. Benedict presses hot kisses to your neck before kissing you on the lips, your hands fly to his hair, tugging. He breaks the kiss to gasp. 

"You and your hands, darling..." he murmurs, looking you in the eyes. 

You see that his irises have indeed turned to a dark shade of gold. You slide a hand down to cup the side of his face, you soothingly rub your thumb over his cheek as you study his eyes, amazed. Benedict looks down at you, adoringly. It's as if the whole world slows down just for the two of you in that affectionate moment. 

"Your eyes are so beautiful..." you murmur, looking straight into them.

Benedict brushes his lips against yours, "So are yours" he whispers before crashing his lips into yours again. 

After a few minutes of passionate kissing and grinding by the both of you, Benedict pulls away from your lips. 

"You..." he begins as you both pant, "You do want this, right?" 

You nod, "Yes" you say, "Benedict, I want you more than I've ever wanted anything in my whole life" 

"Good" he purrs before he starts to rid you of your dress, both of you are panting and you pause for moments to kiss each other again as Benedict strips you of the obstructing garment.  
Once the dress is finally off of you and on the floor, Benedict turns back to you. 

"So beautiful..." he purrs, his eyes taking in your form. Your chest is bare as the dress was enough to support you, you're only left in your knickers. 

He wastes no time in pressing his body against yours, savouring the skin on skin contact. You would have thought you'd be extremely self conscious but you feel strangely comfortable with this man... this vampire... You keep forgetting that that is what he is. 

Benedict plants kisses down your neck and across your collar bone, gently nibbling and softly sucking on your skin. You dig your nails into his back, surely leaving indents in his skin, they only spur him on even more. 

He kisses down to your chest, then takes one of your already hard nipples between his lips. 

"Ah! B-Ben..." you cry out, squirming beneath him as he starts to suck. 

Benedict's erection twitches at your lustful cries, hardening even more as it strains towards you, his trousers holding him back.  
He pinches your other needy nipple and twists, rolling it between his fingers, enlarging it purposefully. He then switches, sucking on your other nipple and playing with the other as he slowly starts to grind against you at a frustrating pace. 

"B-Ben... Benedict... Please..." you moan, your back arching, lifting you up into his touch, needing more. 

You can feel the edges of what you recognise as his fangs grazing your breast as he only carries on his torturous actions. 

Suddenly he stops, resting his face in between your breasts. You're both breathing heavily as you lower back down to the bed. 

"You see what you do to me?" Benedict asks. 

You look down at him to see him looking up at you, his eyes dark, his irises a beautiful gloomy gold. His mouth is hanging open as he pants, his threatening fangs on show. You can't resist and reach out slowly to touch his face, he is truly the most beautiful man you've ever seen. You've lusted after him more in this one night than you have for any other man ever. 

His eyes glaze over in lust as you cup his cheek with one of your hands, the other slowly running through his hair. 

Benedict moves to be face to face with you. 

"You bring out the monster in me" he murmurs, closing his eyes. 

"I see no monster" you murmur back, "I see you" 

His eyes snap open. With this new found confidence you pull him down to kiss him, your tongue immediately going for his already parted lips as you kiss, he lets you slip between his lips and meets you with his own tongue.  
He groans when you slide your tongue over his large smooth fangs. His hands slide down your body before he tackles the belt of his trousers. 

They feel so powerful, he could do a lot of damage with these... How hard could he bite you? The thought makes you shiver under him as he removes his belt and drops it on the floor. He pulls his lips from yours to take off his trousers. You lie there, eager for him to return, you lick your lips. 

Benedict returns quicker than you anticipated and strips you off your knickers. You're now both completely naked in each others hold. You can't help but marvel at how big he is. His cock is fully erect, jutting out proudly. He's hot and heavy against your stomach as he hovers over you, pressing kisses to your face. You can't believe this man wants you so much. 

You can't help but reach down and take him in your hand. Benedict hisses against your neck as you wrap your fingers around his length. 

"D-Darling..." he groans, "I-I haven't felt your touch in so long..." 

You feel almost powerful as you start to slide your hand up and down his impressive manhood, at first he wouldn't let you touch him at all and now you're touching the most intimate part of him and he can't seem to get enough. He bucks his hips in time with your hand's movements. Benedict pants and moans right into your ear as you work him up and down, he's so hard for you.

Suddenly Benedict reaches down and takes your hand away from him. You look at him, in fear you've done something wrong. Benedict smiles down at you.

"Love, if I let you do that for much longer I'll ruin our night" he says, trying to control his breathing. 

He nestles himself between your legs and begins to grind his hard cock against your wet, throbbing sex. 

"Ahhh!" you moan, feeling his length slide along your slippery folds. 

Benedict groans in response and only carries on, grinding harder. 

"Do you want m-me?" he asks, ending his question with a moan as you buck your hips up towards him for your answer but he holds himself back, "Say it" he demands, taking your hands and pinning them by your sides as his lips hover above yours.

You find it hard to form words at what's going on, his eyes locking onto yours. 

"Say it!" he growls, he stops grinding against you and you actually feel as though you're about to cry from the loss of friction. 

"Yes!" you shout in frustration and lust, "Yes! I want you, Benedict! I want you, all of you, now!" 

With that said Benedict pushes himself into you, his lips now at your neck as with one hard thrust his entire length is buried within you. Your moans combine in pleasure as he fills you, you can feel him stretching you like never before. You feel no pain at his size, nor discomfort, if you had any negative feeling it's been taken over by your pleasure and uncontrollable lust. 

"Y-Yes... Oh, my darling girl, so tight... so warm and wet for me..." Benedict groans against your neck, the both of you taking quick, short breaths at the sensation of fitting together with such ease. 

You can't seem to make words come out from your lips so you just nuzzle his neck instead, clinging to him as he lets go of your hands to hook your legs over his hips, bringing him deeper within you. He begins to thrust slowly. 

"O-Ohh... Darling, you feel s-so good..." he groans, pulling out his throbbing cock nearly all the way before thrusting back into you, your hips meeting with a satisfying slap.  
You moan with him and raise your hips.

"Yes, love, m-meet my thrusts..." Benedict growls, grabbing one of your hips, "Just like that... good girl" 

As you feel that familiar build up of pleasure increase inside you your moans become more desperate, telling him to please go faster. They seem to be the only words you can say.  
Benedict happily obliges and thrusts at a faster pace, he's now brutally fucking you into the bed, his hips setting an amazing pace, thrusting his cock harder and deeper into you, his head stroking your g-spot with every thrust.

"Benedict! B-Ben!! Ahh!" you moan. 

You're on edge, so close, you're so close, just a little more, please, Benedict...

It's only when you feel him bite down on your neck that you're able to let go, you swear he makes you see stars as you orgasm, fireworks go off behind your eye lids as you close them, the pleasure too much. You cry out, clenching down on Benedict's cock as you cum. 

"Yes, darling, let go, cum, cum for me..." he growls, nipping at the skin he bit on your neck. 

You dig your nails into him as your body convulses around him, he lets you ride it out, never ceasing his thrusts. 

Benedict's frustrated groans are what wake you from your pleasure clouded state, he's chasing his release. His hard cock throbbing impatiently within you. You pull him closer to you, though your limbs feel numb after your intense orgasm. 

"I'm close, my darling, I'm so, so close..." he moans, sucking on your neck before surprisingly pulling out. 

You look up at him confused before he sits back on his knees and brings you with him. You just start to feel your strength come back to you before he turns you round and sits you down on his lap, pulling you down onto his cock. You cry out at the sensitivity and lean back into him. Your back is against his chest as one of his arms wraps around your waist. He then carries on his brutal pace of fucking you, thrusting up into you and, god, he fills you so differently this way! You can already feel your pleasure build up again. 

Benedict takes your hair in one hand and pulls back so he can look down at you from over your shoulder, the action makes you clench yourself around him. He moans loudly and thrusts up into you harder, desperately chasing his release. He's so rough and you love it.  
He sucks on your neck, proudly adding to the already deep red mark there from his teeth. 

"Your body remembers me... ohh... fuck..." Benedict growls into your ear, his hand slips down your stomach and down ever further, you desperately try to ride him, clenching down on him purposefully as you rock your hips in time with his thrusts, "Y-Yes, yes, your body remembers how I like to be ridden... my darling, don't you dare stop..." 

He nuzzles your neck as he pulls on your hair, pulling you back into him more, you moan, again there is no pain, only the most intense pleasure. 

His fingers find your needy clit and circle it greedily, stroking you and rubbing you in the way only he knows how. Your body knows his touch, your skin knows his lips, your mouth knows his taste and your sex knows his cock. It's impossible but you know this man like the back of your hand. 

Benedict's thrusts become rougher as his rhythm is lost, he's near and so are you. 

"Cum for me again, my darling, cum with me... I want to hear you scream for me, I want..." he struggles to speak as he feels his upcoming orgasm, he's just on the brink, on the edge, when he falls he wants to pull you down with him, "Fuck... I want you to cum with me, let go my love, y-yes, ahhh!" 

His needy moans set you off again and you let go, throwing your head back against his shoulder and crying out, screaming his name. 

"Th-That's it! Ohhh!" Benedict cums at the same moment you do, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer. 

His cock stiffens within you before shooting off his warm, thick cum deep inside you. You can feel him fill you with it as your orgasm surges through your body, your fingers digging into whatever part of him you can reach. Your combined moans are all you can hear as you both come down from your orgasms together. Benedict gives a few last thrusts before he can do no more and nestles his face into your neck, panting. 

After a few moments of just holding each other as close as possible, Benedict slowly lowers you down onto the bed on your side. His arms keep you close to him as your breathing returns to normal, he keeps his cock within you as he calms down. 

After a moment of utter bliss and feeling completely content within you, he slips his now soft member from you. You whimper a little at the sensitivity as he does so. He brings the covers over you both and moves to lie in front of you. 

You can see he's changed again. His eyes have returned to their greeny blue colour and his fangs have gone. He pulls you into his arms and just holds you against him, the both of you feeling completely and utterly sated. 

"My sweet Rose..." Benedict murmurs, his voice deep and rich, it awakes you from your moment of peace, "I will always love you" 

And you remember. 

God, you remember! You remember him! You remember your time with him so long ago! 

Everything you did, everything you said, he was yours and you were his! You loved him and he loved you and you lived together in this beautiful house! But something happened, something happened to you, something bad. 

People learned of your relationship with Benedict and found out that he was a vampire, one of the last of his kind, they ended up kidnapping you to experiment on what he had done to you. He turned you, he had done it so long ago you can't even remember when. 

You remember the hours and hours of them questioning you about your life with him, about what you now were because of him. Because of the anger their questions sparked in you your fangs grew without your consent which was exactly what they wanted. You remember waking up with the bite marks from Benedict on your neck gone, removed, you found that your fangs no longer grew, they had also been removed from you. 

You remember the pain and the torture and tears fill your eyes. Benedict looks at you in panic. 

"Benedict, I-I remember, I remember, I remember" you repeat, shaking as your heart rate increases, your memories returning. 

Benedict's eyes widen and he wraps his arms around you tighter, pulling you close to him. He tries to comfort you but you're completely overwhelmed by all of this. 

They took your fangs away, they took Benedict's mark away, they took who you were away and they tried their best to turn you back into a human being. They blanked out the hundreds and hundreds of years of memories and led you to believe you lived a normal human life with a new name. They wiped out Benedict and took you away from him. 

"I remember you..." you whisper, struggling to keep it together, Benedict looks down at you, "They-They made me forget you... How could I - How could I forget you? Benedict, I'm so sorry, I-I..."

Benedict presses his lips to yours, moving to lie above you. He tries to shush you, to calm you, he kisses away all the tears that fall down your cheeks. His naked body a comfort to your own beneath the sheets. 

"I knew you were still there, Rose, when I saw you I couldn't believe it, and for a moment I didn't" he says, stroking your face and keeping his eyes locked onto yours, "I've been searching for you for so long, then you just appear one night... I needed to know it was you, I needed you to show me and you did" 

He pauses for a moment, his eyes leaving yours for just a moment.

"What did they do to you?" he asks, his voice quiet. 

He's scared, scared of what you'll say. 

"I... I can't remember much of it... I don't want to... Ben, they tried to undo what you had done, even-" you clear your throat as more tears sting your eyes, "Even removing my fangs and stitching up your m-mark-"

"Stop" Benedict says, he kisses you again, a little harder than before, "Please stop..." 

He kisses you again, and again, and again, wanting to somehow erase the pain through his love and affection. Tears begin to fall from his eyes too as you weakly return his kisses. You lift your hands to gently wipe away his tears as he kisses yours away. You nuzzle his nose back when he nuzzles yours affectionately. 

"You're safe now" Benedict murmurs, "I have you back, nothing will ever take you away from me again, I promise" he pauses before his voice takes a darker tone, "They will pay for what they have put you through" 

You take his face in your hands and stroke his cheeks with your thumbs, doing your best to take his mind off of it. More violence will not solve this. 

Benedict smiles down at you, "My brave Rose, my love..." he murmurs, leaning in closer to you. 

He trails his lips over to your neck and presses his lips to the scar on your neck. How you've managed to stay oblivious to that scar amazes you.  
You flinch a little at his touch and a pained look crosses his face.

"I'm sorry" you say, not able to look at him, feeling guilty for trying to pull away.

"Don't be" Benedict says, his eyes locked onto your scar, the pain you must have gone through...

"It's not your fault, it's mine, I'll never forgive myself, Rose, never" he says. 

"This was not your fault" you say, your hands slipping into his hair as he shifts a little on top of you, he nuzzles your neck gently and this time you don't pull away from him. 

You let him rest his body on yours, enjoying the closeness and loving the feeling of the weight of him on you, his cold skin against yours. It's comforting to have someone so close.

Benedict sighs, "We fought... that night" he begins, lifting his head slightly to look at you, "That night you were taken from me" 

"Benedict..." you say, wrapping your arms around him, trying to hug him but he's too caught up in his thoughts.

"I thought you'd left me... I went out after you to look for you and I just... Darling, I just couldn't find you" Benedict says, his eyes now not meeting yours, "I knew something had happened to you... I feared that that argument we had would be the last words I'd ever say to you..." 

"Shh..." you say, leaning in to kiss his forehead lovingly, Benedict closes his eyes, "I'm back now and, believe me, I'm not going anywhere" 

You smile as he lifts his head slightly to look directly down at you. 

"I love you, Rose" he says, his smile growing as he says those words. 

You pull him down to you for a soft kiss, your hands at the back of his head as one of his hands moves up to thread his fingers through your hair. His other hand splays across your ribs, tickling you a little, making you squirm beneath him. 

"I love you too, Benedict" you say when your lips part. 

Benedict keeps his lips near yours, his nose brushing against yours, he closes his eyes as he takes in your words. He's been waiting to hear them for so long. 

After a moment you both move from your positions so that Benedict is lying behind you, spooning you expertly under the covers. He has one arm around your waist, the other just beneath the pillow under your head, supporting you, he pulls you against him, pressing his body against you. He nestles manhood against your bum, his chest against your back. As he nuzzles your neck you feel an overwhelming sense of comfort, you never want him to let you go. 

You're just about to doze off in his arms when he shifts a little and his hand comes to rest on the bed just next to you, you spot a ring on his ring finger. You slide your hand over to his and trace the ring, Benedict opens his eyes to watch you. 

Before you speak you spot another ring on the bedside table, it's exactly the same only a little smaller. You reach out and take it to have a closer look. Benedict smiles and reaches out to gently slip it on the ring finger of your left hand. 

A memory flashes in your head, a memory of you two arguing over something that now seems so petty, you threw the ring at him before storming out and leaving him there. Benedict sees the conflict emerge on your face. 

"Don't" he murmurs, taking your hand in his and intertwining his fingers with yours, he kisses just below your ear, sensing your sadness, "There are some things I'd rather you didn't remember..." 

He kisses the soft skin of your neck and you sigh quietly, his lips spark something deep inside you and, even after your intense love-making, you can feel it ignite pleasure down in your core. 

"How did..." you try to speak but his lips are too distracting, "How did you know I'd remember at all?" you manage to ask, "When you took me here, how did you know I would remember?" 

"You are my wife" he says, chuckling, "I know you better than anyone, I was never going to stop until you remembered me. You were quite persistent yourself, darling, just like you always used to be" 

You blush and try to bury your face into the pillow, "I was curious about you" you mumble.

"You said that I intrigue you" he murmurs, you can sense him smiling behind you. 

"You do" you say, pulling his hand closer to you, his fingers are still linked with yours.

He chuckles again, this time his voice is a little lower and it makes you shudder. Benedict feels you do this and he feels his member twitch as he starts to harden again. 

"I've missed you so much..." he murmurs, pressing kisses to your neck, "Your touch... Your lips... Your moans..." 

You whimper when he bites your ear lobe playfully, waking you up fully from your dozy state. 

"You really don't know how long I've waited to fuck you, my darling" he growls, "Before I just couldn't help myself" 

"I'm glad you couldn't" you say, cheekily, "The closeness helped me remember you" 

Benedict rises a little behind you and pushes you onto your back, "That was my intention..." he murmurs, pinning you to the bed, his hands on yours next to your head, his body between your legs, "We couldn't get much closer than that, darling" 

You can feel his erection already hot and hard against your thigh, your mouth actually starts to water at the thought of having him fill you again so soon. 

"Ready for round two?" he asks, staring down at you as he comes closer, he chuckles that gorgeous chuckle, closing his eyes momentarily, "Let me give back what they took from you..." he purrs, opening his eyes again to look down at you. 

His eyes have changed colour again, you gulp as he looks at you hungrily, his fangs showing. You swear it's the sexiest look he's ever given you, completely naked above you, dark eyes locked onto yours, his fingers linked with yours, his needy manhood pressed against you, foreshadowing what's about to come. 

He leans in a little closer, his face just above yours, he licks his lips and murmurs, 

"Let me bite you" 

 

 

The End. :)


End file.
